For a display panel having a fingerprint recognition function, in order to better achieve full-screen design and prevent a fingerprint recognition region from occupying space of a non-display area, at present, the under-screen fingerprint technology can be adopted so as to reuse a part of a display area as the fingerprint recognition region and use light emitted by sub-pixels within the fingerprint recognition region as light for use in fingerprint recognition.
During the fingerprint recognition process, it is usually required that the sub-pixels within the fingerprint recognition region emit light with high brightness to improve the detection accuracy. However, in the existing design, the light emission brightness of the sub-pixels within the fingerprint recognition region cannot be separately controlled, and it is only possible to increase the overall brightness of the sub-pixels within the entire display area. In this way, when performing the fingerprint recognition, the brightness of the overall image displayed on the display panel may change, thereby affecting the user experience.